Team SAGE one for all
by Hawk- Nujes
Summary: Looking for guidance? Then why not look for a member of S.A.G.E? Shin, Argo, Gabby, Eli. the four members with expertise in some field. Can they become true masters of their field or fail and fall to the grimm?


_Disclamer: I don't own anything but the OCs. All rights go to Rooster Teeth! Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Nobody told me we had limits!**

"Alright class for you final exam you are tasked to create a weapon of your choosing to take with you as you progress through your journey to become a hunter/huntress. You will be graded on uniqueness, craftsmanship, and function. You may begin!"

The classroom consists of 12 students including myself, despite not being much of a fighter I came to the conclusion that I wanted to become a hunter. To follow in the foot steps of my deceased father, and retired mother. Being the son of a mechanic I feel comfortable around tools making short work of my craft. I decided to create a weapon that best fits my need like anybody would. I started out with something defensible leading to my now tower shield. Next I figured I would need a weapon so I took my tower shield and redesigned it into a great sword. Having a defense and offensive weapon I figured it would be enough but then I over hear the person at the next table mumble something. **"As long as I can keep my distance this gun attachment should be all I need."** An idea hit me after hearing this guy, I should give my weapon some sort of firearm attachment. Looking over my blueprints I had to figure out the best type of firearm that would best fit my current weapon. Several minutes of pondering till I finally came up with a solution. Shotgun! With that in mind I began reconstruction and added the shotgun feature to it. Some time later I realize I'm the only one still working, adding the final touches to my paint job I rush over to where the teacher was examining our creations.

"So far everything I have witnessed is rather incredible. Lets finish off with our late friend here." The teacher shoots a grin my way forcing me to give back a half cocked smile

"Well when I started the first thing that came to mind was defense hence *Switch flip* my tower shield. -Eyes glare at me with judgement more then likely cause I choose defense over power- Then I figured I would need to fight so I'm like *Second switch flip* Great sword! -Those judgmental eyes instantly changes to those of mutual respect-" I smiled at everyone but before I could finish showing the last part the teacher interrupts "Very nice Shin glad to see you have your mothers strength!" He boasted, I told him I was't done presenting. He looked surprised but gave me the go ahead. "Now before I was interrupted I wanted to show you all this *Third switch flip* My attempt of a long range weapon! My shotgun mode."

"My My you certainly went above and beyond didn't you? Though I got to say a shotgun isn't meant for long range combat." He criticized, a look of realization hit me and I knew he was right, damn it. "Now then you all have a bit of free time while I grade your weapons. Return to the classroom exactly at 4 until then dismissed!"

Walking around the school I realized walking around with a Tower shield/Great sword/Shotgun might draw some unwanted attention so I returned to the workshop and tinkered around with it till I managed to get it compressed enough into the size of a backpack without compromising with anything to major.

"I should of known you'd come back here Shin. -I looked up and see my teacher- Even though you made a weapon with three different functions you still managed to make it rather portable." patting me on the back he takes a seat across from me

"I didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention so I had to do something. Now I can carry it on my back virtually weightless! -He seamed rather skeptic so he tried it on, keyword tried. Struggling to pick it up he falls over.- Sorry! -Picking it up off of him- I forgot to account for my semblance! Not everyone has increased strength." I apologized while helping him up

"Incredible truly incredible so unless someone else also has strength equal to yours, this weapon is useless to anyone else?" He asks

"I guess if you want to look at it that way, I suppose so... OH hey whats my final grade? What you give me determines whether or not I get into Vale!"

He looked rather surprised by my outburst and shot me a quick smile. he walks off to his office for a minute before returning back with a paper on it an A-.

* * *

 _3 months later_

This summer has been exhausting! Since the death of my father my mother and I took over his shop making it as he always wanted a place of affordable maintenance to all. Though recently my mind has begun to become preoccupied by the fact school starts soon. A new chapter in to begin my saga of becoming a hunter.

"Shin! Come down for dinner! Its already getting cold!" Shouted my mother

"Coming mom!" I grabbed my recently named weapon "Trimast" and head downstairs. I enjoy what could be my last home cooked meal for a while before I head off to the transport that will take me to Beacon!

* * *

 _A/N: I simple ask for a simple review and favorite. Criticize as you want it only makes me a stronger writer in the end! Let me know how I did and what needs to be improved on. Enjoy and look forward to the next chapter!_


End file.
